Fight For You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Victor notices that Logan's girl is a in a mood at her own art opening and decides to put his own smart mouth to use. What happens when she wants to play with the big kitty too?


**A/N: Hello there, my lovelies! I am back with yet another Victor/OC story and this time, I think I took myself to a new level for me. I tried something new and I kind of had fun with it. I have a new fascination with Victor Creed and I don't exactly know why, but he is rather yummy and I think he's right up there with Logan with me. Please give this a look at and enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Victor prowled through the crowd of people, knowing that he really wasn't wanted at this place, this art opening, but he didn't give a shit. He'd been invited and to Hell with anyone who complained about him coming here. His gaze slid over the paintings that sat around the room and landed on the artist that had created them, the one that had invited him here against the wishes of the others that had come.

Roxi was a blonde with purple streaks in her hair and a figure that Victor enjoyed staring at, commenting on whenever he could. Even in front of Logan, the one that had claimed her as his own though it was clear that the mutant didn't know when he had a good thing in front of him. Roxi constantly went off to a room and blasted music while attacking a canvas with paint, cursing Logan for things that left Victor smirking and wanting to throw some punches into that bastard's face. Of course, he wouldn't mind throwing that blonde woman down onto a bed and making her scream at him too, but for a completely different reason.

_She looks pissed_, Victor realized, watching the look of annoyance flicker on Roxi's face as she gripped her champagne flute in a manicured hand. His gaze slid around the room in search of Logan, but found him missing. _I wonder what's up tonight…_He smirked. _Better go bug her a bit._

The blond mutant stalked over to Roxi and tapped her on the shoulder. Her silver eyes met his and a small smile tugged at her plump lips.

"Hey Victor," she greeted, putting a hand on her hip.

"Streaks," Victor growled, smirking at her. "What's with the grump? Aren't you having fun at your own party?"

Roxi rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm having a blast. A flipping blast." She shook her head and looked away, sipping at her drink. "You'd think that he would have shown up, but nope. He can't even do that just this once."

Victor growled. "James isn't coming to your show?"

The blonde's eyes slid over to meet his. "He said he'd try to make it if he could, but I'm not getting my hopes up. He doesn't like my art that much."

"Shit, fucking shit," Victor spat, shaking his head. He pointed a claw-tipped finger at her. "James is a fucking pussy if he doesn't come to his own girl's art opening." He sneered. "And that's coming from a cat mutant."

Roxi laughed and put a hand to her lips. "You're seriously on something, Victor. He's going to kick your ass if he hears you calling him that."

"I'd like to see him try, sweetheart. I'll pound his ass into the ground and then tear him a new one." He grinned at her and poked her on the tip of her nose. "I'll even take my shirt off so you can get a good view of the show. Make sure you know who to root for."

Roxi snapped her teeth at him and Victor's smirk grew as he found himself thinking those dangerous thoughts about her again. Those same thoughts that he always thought whenever he saw the artist, even when she was on Logan's arm. If that bastard couldn't appreciate her, why did he get to keep her?

"I wish I had something that didn't taste like this," Roxi mumbled, swirling what remained of her champagne around in her flute. "I'm spoiled and I don't like this bubbly nonsense." She glanced up at Victor and her silver eyes glinted. "You wouldn't happen to know if there's anything better around here, would you, Tiger?"

Victor nodded. "I do, but finish that bubbly shit off first, sweetheart. There's no need to waste alcohol tonight, especially the expensive kind."

Roxi made a face, but tilted the flute back and downed the rest of the pale liquid. Her tongue darted out from between her lips and licked up the moisture that had coated her bottom lip. Victor's eyes followed its path and he had to suppress a growl at the sight, feeling something stir inside of him. That familiar animal instinct that he'd suppressed many times before.

"You got a problem, Victor?" Roxi asked, putting her hand on her hip again.

"Not a one," Victor said, smirking at her. "Except for James and his pathetic ego."

Roxi laughed. "Then I suggest you go do something about my drink issues, Tiger. Or I'm seriously going to get grumpy and you don't want that, do you?"

"See you pissed off in a room full of happy people? Shit, sweetheart, sign me up," Victor said, eyes glinting.

"Get going," Roxi ordered, pushing at his shoulder. "Go on."

Victor turned away and then let out a growl when the blonde took a swat at his ass as if to make him move faster. He glanced over his shoulder at her and she stuck her tongue at him before turning to talk to someone that had approached her.

_Feisty little bitch, isn't she? _Victor wondered, walking over to the bar and helping himself to a couple bottles. _James doesn't know what the hell he's missing out on and I should kick his ass for tossing aside Roxi like this. I've seen the way that he looks at that Grey woman whenever that redhead comes around. It's not right. Not when he's got that foxy artist on his arm, in his bed. Is he stupid or something? What man would look at another woman when he's got something like that right next to him? No man. James is a fucking pussy._

Victor's eyes slid back around the large room at all the people admiring the paintings that Roxi had created and he found the blonde bombshell standing in front of one of her paintings, staring at it. He smirked to himself as he moved through the crowd, using his ability to move quietly against the girl like he tended to do whenever he wanted to piss her off. His eyes lowered to her ass, hidden by her tight purple dress and he shook his head at the thought of touching it, smacking it just to get her snapping at him. The mutant leaned close to her, his chest almost touching her back and he brought his lips to her ear.

"Boo," he growled, breathing in her scent.

Roxi jumped and spun around slightly, putting a hand to her chest. "Victor! God dammit!"

Victor grinned and held up a glass for her to see. "I've got some whisky for you, sweetheart. If you can handle it."

The blonde looked at the glass. "Where the hell were they keeping whisky?"

"That's my secret," Victor told her, swirling the liquid. "You want it? Or am I going to have to drink it myself while you watch and pout at me?"

Roxi reached out quick as a cat and snatched the glass out of his hand. She held it tightly in her hand and pressed the other hand to his chest as if she had the strength to hold him back. "This is mine now, Victor," she growled, her silver eyes glinting. "So paws off."

Victor held his hands up in surrender. "All right, sweetheart. You can keep that whisky for yourself. If you can handle it."

Her eyes seemed to challenge him before they slid away and she lifted the glass to her lips. Victor watched her take a hearty sip and she didn't cough like he expected her to. She licked her lips and looked back at him, a playful smirk on her face.

"I can handle worse, Tiger," she said with a certain smugness. "I'm not a fragile little creature. I can handle my liquor, so that little fizzy bubbly nonsense was boring." She swirled the dark liquid in her glass. "This is what this girl likes on a good day."

Victor shook his head and smirked. "I gotta remember that, sweetheart, for when I need a drinking buddy. Take you out and do some decent shots with you." He leaned close to her. "You do body shots, sweetheart?"

Roxi put her finger on his nose and pushed him back. "I might if the price is right."

That got him interested, fast. "You have a price, Streaks?"

"Don't call me that," Roxi ordered, making a face as she sipped at her whisky.

"Oh, but you can call me 'Tiger'?" He shook his head. "How about _Stripes_?"

"Nope."

"Doll?"

"Uh-uh."

"Sweet pea?"

Roxi turned to look at him fully and flicked his nose, causing him to wince. "Stop that, you overgrown house cat. I'm already in an annoyed mood. Stick with my name or _sweetheart_ if you must. But seriously, you don't want to piss me off tonight." She wrapped an arm around her stomach and looked away. "I wish that I could just dropkick Logan and then walk out of here. This isn't right that I can't enjoy my own art opening because of him."

Victor rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and then let out another soft growl. "There's nothing that says you have to stay here, sweetheart. It's your show. You can leave whenever you want. If someone complains, fuck them."

Roxi shook her head. "I don't know if I _can _leave, Victor."

"You wanna leave, then leave. No one's going to stop you, Roxi." Victor pressed closer to her and took the whisky from her hand, downing it himself. "I'll even take you back in my truck, so you don't have to waste money on a stupid Uber." He tossed the glass aside and didn't pay attention to it shattering on the floor nearby. "You game, sweetheart? Or are you going to stay here and pretend to be happy while you're absolutely miserable without James, who ain't going to show up tonight?"

The blonde reached out and grabbed him by the front of his suit jacket. "Let's go," she said, pulling him after her.

Victor grinned and let her pull him through the crowd. People stared after them and he challenged them to say something with his eyes, letting them turn gold for just a moment. If Roxi wanted to take him by the collar of his jacket and pull him after her in front of so many of her friends, then he was going to let her. Hell, he'd let her undress him in front of everyone if that would make her happy. It'd make him happy as Hell to have her do that, but he knew that she wouldn't do that. Especially if Logan was still in the picture.

_But a man can dream_, Victor told himself, looking down again as they walked out into the night and staring at her ass once more. _And sweet Mother Mary do I dream good dreams about this one._

Roxi didn't let go of him until they were at his truck and then she turned to face him. Her hands were surprisingly gentle when she straightened the collar of his suit jacket. "Was that so bad?" she asked, looking up at him as she smoothed her hands over his chest.

Victor let out a gentle growl. "You tell me, sweetheart. You're the one that did the yanking like you couldn't get out of there fast enough."

Her lips curled up into a smile. "Maybe I did want to get out of there fast, Tiger. That place, even with all of my art, was getting on my nerves." She pressed in closer to him so that her scent filled his lungs. "Can we please just get back to the mansion? I want as far away from here as possible."

Victor breathed in slowly and that animal in him almost took over again as her warm scent filled his lungs, driving him mad. He smirked and put his hand on her hip, turning her towards the truck. He pulled open the driver's side door and helped her up into it, making sure to squeeze her hips a bit just to get her snapping at him. She smacked him on the shoulder when he climbed in after her.

"What?" he asked, glancing over at her as he started the truck up with a loud purr.

"Nothing," Roxi said, shaking her head as she braced her elbow on the window's edge. "Just drive, please, Tiger."

Victor pulled out of the parking lot and gunned the engine, speeding out into the darkness. A broad smile crossed Roxi's lips and he caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye. She reached out and touched the controls of his radio as it kicked on with a new song and turned it up a bit. Her voice started singing to the words and Victor listened for a moment.

_Seriously, how the hell can James think about ditching her? _Victor wondered, glancing over at the blonde as he made a turn. _This one – this one can drink whisky, has an attitude, and has talents? And James wants to go off and do that redheaded bitch? Shit, that bastard doesn't deserve her._

Roxi laughed and tapped her hands against the dashboard, raising her voice to the song as it switched over to a rock song that didn't sound half bad. Victor was disappointed when the mansion came into view and he knew that it was time for them to part for the night. That she would disappear into her and Logan's room and slip out of that dress, waiting for Logan to come back to see if things would work out for them again.

"We're here," Victor announced needlessly, killing the engine.

"You sound disappointed and grumpy," Roxi commented, turning in her seat and sliding towards him as he popped open the door.

"I'm not, sweetheart," Victor lied, shaking his head as he climbed out and then turned to help her out.

Roxi placed her hands on his shoulders and let him grip her hips as he hoisted her out of his truck. Her body slid against his and her silver eyes connected with his dark ones as her feet hit the ground. Victor's hands tightened on her hips for a moment and he silently dared himself to act on his animal instinct for once.

"You shouldn't be so grumpy," Roxi told him, sliding her hands down his chest. "You have no right to be grumpy tonight, Tiger. I do. I got fucked over by my own boyfriend and you know what? I really shouldn't be surprised." She brushed back a strand of purple streaked hair. "I should be used to it by now."

"It's nothing that a woman should get used to," Victor said, unable to keep a sneer out of his voice. "A man shouldn't walk out on his mate when he's got a good one."

Roxi rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the front of his jacket again. "C'mon, it's getting chilly out here, Tiger." She pulled him towards the mansion and stepped through the door without pausing for more than a few seconds. "Stupid Logan…Should punch him."

The blonde bombshell tugged Victor up the steps and down the hall before releasing him. The two stood in the hall for a moment, silent as she threaded a hand through her hair. Victor thought that she was going to head into her room and leave him for his which was far away, but her eyes turned to him and she looked like she was considering something dangerous.

"Can I…?" she began, taking a step towards to him. She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Can you what?" Victor asked, looking down at her.

Roxi wet her lips and tried again. "Can I go to your room with you, Victor?"

A slow smirk stretched across Victor's lips and he growled gently. His hand reached down and gripped hers, smoothing his thumb over the back. "C'mon sweetheart. It's this way."

Victor tugged her down the hall and towards his room, feeling himself grow dangerously hungry as he grew closer to that place. He smoothed his thumb over her hand again and glanced over at her. Roxi had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and her silver eyes glinted in the dim light of the hall, but she seemed to be getting just as hungry. Victor could smell the shift in her emotions through her skin, hear her heart beginning to race.

_Soon…_

The mutant opened his door and let her in before slipping in himself and closing the door, locking it securely behind him. Roxi glanced around it as she walked around and pointed at something that hung on one of the walls.

"You have one of my paintings, Victor," she commented, glancing over at him as he leaned back against the door. "Logan doesn't even look at them unless I shove it in his face."

"I liked it," Victor told her, glancing at the painting for just a moment because he'd rather look at her. "Worth every damn penny that I spent on it."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Do I want to know how much you spent on that?"

"Probably not," Victor said, smirking.

Roxi laughed and stepped back. "Why are you looking at me like that, Tiger?"

"Because there's something wrong with this picture, sweetheart," Victor growled, pushing himself away from the door and slowly stalking towards her. He peeled off his suit jacket and tossed it aside. "Something very, very wrong."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You are not under me," Victor growled, pressing closer to her and sliding his hand down her cheek. "I don't have your taste on my lips and I don't hear you screaming my name, sweetheart."

Roxi's eyes glinted as she held his. "Are you going to fix that?"

Victor didn't answer her with words, but in actions. He captured her lips with his and kissed her as passionately as he could, threading the fingers of one hand through her blonde-purple streaked hair and putting his other hand at her hip so he could draw her close to his body. Roxi molded herself against him and responded to his every touch, opening her mouth to him when he slid his rough tongue against her lips and let him taste her.

"Mm…fuck," Victor growled, parting from her for just a moment.

"Damn," Roxi said, smiling at him. "You could teach him how to kiss like that and –"

Victor growled and pushed her back towards the bed, squeezing her hips tightly in his hands. "The only name I want to hear coming from your lips, sweetheart, is mine. I want you to scream it until it's the only name that you know, understand?"

Roxi let out a small sound of surprise as Victor pressed her down onto the bed and pushed her dress up to her hips. He slid his hands along the smooth planes of her legs until he got to her pretty panties and he smirked as he traced his claws against the lace of it. His eyes glowed golden as he hooked his claws in the fabric and tugged it off of her, revealing her flesh to him.

"Mm…" he growled, licking his lips as he settled in between her thighs. "I want to hear you scream for me, sweetheart."

"What are you going to do, you overgrown pussy cat?" Roxi asked, lifting her head from the bed.

Victor growled loudly at the name and brought his mouth to her folds, taking a slow lick. Roxi moaned and he did it again, tasting her as he slowly stroked her with his tongue. His tongue slid inside of her and Roxi's hand tangled in his hair, tugging at the strands as she moaned and arched into him. Victor purred and continued to fuck her with his tongue, grinding his hips into the mattress as Roxi pulled on his hair and moved against him.

"Oh God!" Roxi cried as she came under his tongue minutes later. "Fuck, Victor! Just…oh, fuck."

Victor slowly withdrew his tongue from her and licked his lips as he lifted his face away from the apex of her thighs. Roxi panted as she lay there on the bed, _his _bed, looking like she had just been through a good warm up in the Danger Room. Victor climbed onto his knees and put his hands on either side of her hips, looking down at her with golden eyes.

"Have a good time, sweetheart?" he asked, unable to keep the slight purr out of his voice.

Roxi ran a hand through her hair and looked up at him through hooded eyes. "I – I – that's never happened before, Victor. It felt so good…"

"Better get used to it then," Victor growled gently. "I'm going to do it again and again." His eyes roamed over her body. "There are so many things that I'm going to do with you, Roxi."

The artist captured her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment and Victor reached out with a hand, touching her face. He used his thumb to pry her lip free and dragged it down, but he was surprised when the blonde sucked his thumb into her mouth. The sensation kicked between his legs, turning him harder than he already was and Victor knew that if he didn't touch her soon, it was going to hurt.

"Such a bad girl," Victor growled, pulling his thumb out of her mouth and trailing it down her throat. "I wonder what you could do with that mouth to make a male really happy…"

Color flooded Roxi's face, but her eyes danced. Victor knew then that she had never done anything like he had just talked about, but there would be time for that later. His eyes roamed over her again and he shook his head.

"We've got another problem, Roxi," he said, his eyes returning to hers.

"What's that?" Roxi asked, finally regaining her breath.

"You're still wearing too many damn clothes."

Roxi's eyes seemed to glow. "So are you, pussy cat."

Victor smirked at the nickname. "I'll fix me after you." He lifted a finger and brought it to the top of her dress, catching his claw in the fabric. "Hope you're not fond of these fancy duds."

He didn't wait for her answer before he raked his claw down her dress and parted it down the middle. Victor's brow furrowed and he let out a loud snarl when he peeled the dress back and looked at her glorious body, the one that he had wanted to see for so long. Victor stared hard at her, tracing the planes of her body, the soft curves of her.

"What's wrong now?" Roxi asked, sounding a bit worried. "Do you not like what you see, Victor?"

Victor shook his head. "I love what I see, sweetheart. I'm just fucking surprised." He traced a hand over the swell of one of her breasts. "You were meaning to tell me that I could have just slipped my hand down your dress and I could have touched this without worrying about a flimsy bra in the way? I could have put my mouth to one…"

Roxi let out a little laugh that made her breast jump under his hand. "You wanted to put your mouth to my breast, Tiger?"

The feral mutant smirked and looked into her eyes. "I've always wanted to."

"Oh…"

Victor lowered his mouth to her breast and closed his lips over the tip of it, basking in the flavor of her skin. Roxi gasped as he sucked fiercely on her flesh, leaving tender bites with his sharp teeth and palmed her other breast with his hand. Roxi's breath heightened again and she arched into him, forcing more of herself into his mouth, but Victor didn't mind. He loved it.

"Fuck," Roxi panted as Victor switched over to the other breast. His hand slid down and touched her as he continued to work her breast with his tongue and teeth, teasing her by slipping a finger inside her already slick heat. "Oh, my God! Victor!"

Victor smirked as he lifted his mouth from her breast, still pumping his finger inside of her. "I told you that I would have you screaming, sweetheart."

Roxi moaned and moved her hips in time with his finger until she cried out again and sagged against the bed. The feral mutant slid his finger slowly out of her and wiped it clean on the bedspread. He leaned over her again and looked down into her half-closed eyes, amused by the glazed appearance of her eyes.

_She's never been treated this way before_, Victor realized, ghosting his lips lightly over hers before kissing her heatedly and feeling her respond to him once more. _A real male would treat his mate to everything…maybe she needs a new one…_

Roxi nipped at his bottom lip, earning a small growl as her reward. Victor parted from her and the artist looked up at him with glowing silver eyes. She smirked playfully up at him, tracing her fingers over his neck, down to his chest.

"Someone is wearing too many clothes," Roxi said, tracing her nails over his muscles.

Victor smirked and sat back on his knees. "Can't have that."

He slid off his tie and tossed it aside before Roxi made an impatient sound and sat up. She smacked his hands aside and started unbuttoning his shirt for him. Victor watched her as she slid her hands under the fabric, pushing the shirt off of him. Her eyes roamed over him, taking everything in and her fingers traced over his hard muscles, ghosting over the hair that trailed down the mutant's chest to his navel and beyond. Roxi leaned forward and pressed her lips against his skin, leaving light kisses along his chest, going low enough to leave him growling. Victor grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up so that he could look her in the eye.

"No," he said firmly, holding her gaze as he pulled her head back just a bit, earning a gasp. "Tonight, you're not going to do that, Roxi. Tonight is about you and getting fucked like you deserve. We can have our fun together some other time, but tonight is about just you, understand?"

Roxi made a small sound that he took as a sign that she understood. He pressed his lips against hers again and eased her back down onto the bed, smoothing his hands down her sides. His lips formed a path down her throat, leaving her in sighs and whimpers. Victor took a deep breath and nuzzled his face against her neck before growling louder.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you _now_," he told her, lifting his hands away from her body to work at the clasp of his pants.

Roxi sighed and watched him force his pants off of his hips and then shove his boxers off. Her silver eyes widened as his erection swung free and Victor smirked at her, lifting an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Problem, sweetheart?"

"Um…you're – you're…" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're just big, okay?"

Victor's smirk grew and he used his knees to spread her thighs wider for him. "Keep staring at it then, sweetheart. This is something you get to look at all you want. You get to look at it, touch it, feel it…" He growled as he gripped her right leg and lifted it around his hip, positioning himself at her entrance. "I want to fucking hear you as I pound into you."

"Says you," Roxi said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Victor's eyes narrowed and he thrust into her sharply, letting out a purr when he was gripped by her tight walls. Roxi cried out as he buried himself to the hilt and he slowly pulled out, only to drive back in with a hard thrust. Roxi's nails bit into his back as she gripped him and she moaned as he set his hips into a fast, hard rhythm. Victor buried his face against her neck as he rocked his hips forward into hers and breathed in her scent, listening to her heart race under her skin. He grinned as she cried out "fuck" as he sent her over the edge and kept on going, taking her from one moment of high to the next without slowing down.

"Victor, yes, fuck, yes," Roxi moaned, pressing her heel into his ass as he pounded into her with more force.

Victor lifted his face away from her neck and brought his lips close to her ear as she cried out again. "Tell me, sweetheart, who is fucking you right now?"

"You…"

"Say my name," Victor ordered, hissing in her ear. "In answer to every question that matters."

"Victor," Roxi moaned, her hips moving with his as he continued to move his hips hard against hers.

"Who will always be there for you when you need someone to do this for you?"

"Victor…"

Victor smirked as he brought his lips closer to her ear, feeling her tense up as she reached yet another tipping point. "Who do you want to be with?"

Roxi cried out, "Fuck, Victor!"

Victor chuckled and pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear. "Good to know, sweetheart."

Roxi huffed and made a face at him as he loomed over her again, still clearly enjoying herself. "Fucking pussy cat," she growled between her moans.

The feral mutant smirked and flashed his fangs at her as he gave a particularly hard thrust. "Oh, I am definitely cat fucking something, Roxi." He leaned over her and ghosted his lips over hers. "And you love me for it."

Roxi nipped his bottom lip and then cursed as he rolled his hips forward, raking his claws lightly against her thigh. Victor felt her walls beginning to tighten around him again and her nails bit into his flesh. He trailed his lips down her jawline to her neck and found that place where her neck met her shoulder, burying his nose against it. She smelled like vanilla and his scent now, driving his senses mad, but it wasn't enough. Victor's eyes burned golden as the animal in him took over and he thrust harder into her as he opened his mouth and bit down on her, hard.

"Victor!" Roxi screamed, arching into him as she came undone under him.

Her release caused him to fall off the edge and Victor came hard inside of her, his hips jerking forward into hers as he fell apart. Victor moved his hips slower, shallower as the urge passed and he slowly lifted his mouth from Roxi's neck. Blood bubbled from his fresh bite mark and Victor knew that she would scar with it, his mate's mark.

Carefully, Victor eased himself off of the artist and rolled onto his side, pulling her against him. Roxi's chest rose and fell shallowly as she tried to catch her breath and Victor could feel her heart racing through her ribcage. He nuzzled his face against her neck again, licking up the blood and Roxi sighed, tilting her face away as if to give him better access.

"Fuck, that was, just wow," Roxi breathed, staring up at the ceiling. "Just fucking wow."

Victor purred slightly and lifted his face away from her neck. "I am happy that you thought so, sweetheart." He pressed his lips against hers in a slow kiss.

He held her in his arms for God knows how long, just kissing her and caressing her body. Victor's ears picked up the sound of people moving nearby and he shook his head. He pulled away from Roxi and turned, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Roxi watched as he pulled on a pair of gray sweats and he fished around the room for her panties.

"Here, sweetheart," he said, holding them out to her. "You might want to put these back on."

Roxi took the panties him and slipped them on. Victor walked over to his closet and fished around, looking through his clothes.

"Victor, is something up?" Roxi asked, watching him.

"Might get company soon," Victor said, pulling a shirt out of the closet and walking back over to the bed. "Come here."

Roxi scooted closer to him and Victor negotiated the shirt onto her, secretly loving the fact that she was now immersed completely in his scent, his clothes. She was marked by him, touched by him. Victor gently coaxed her hair out of the collar of the shirt and then traced his fingertips along her cheeks, looking down into her eyes.

_This is what I want the most_, Victor thought, holding her gaze.

Someone pounded on his door. "Victor!"

Roxi's expression soured and her skin paled. "Logan…"

Victor shook his head at her reaction and cupped her chin. "It's all right, Roxi. Trust me." He moved away from her as Logan continued to pound on his bedroom door and moved over to the door.

The feral mutant undid the lock and pried open the door. Logan looked furious as he clenched and unclenched his fists, breathing heavily as he stood just outside Victor's door, staring at Victor with almost black eyes. He took in Victor's naked chest and then Logan's eyes slid past the blond mutant. Victor watched as they landed on Roxi, sitting on the bed, in just one of Victor's shirts and her panties.

"Roxi?" Logan asked, his voice tight as he pressed past Victor. "Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine," Roxi told him, wrapping an arm around her stomach. She stuck her chin out. "I'm actually better than fine, Logan. I'm happy and great and satisfied."

"Satisfied?" Logan shook his head and his body tensed. "Roxi, did he force himself on you?" He twisted his body slightly and glared at Victor, baring his teeth. "You fucking forced yourself on my girl, Victor?"

Victor snarled. "I didn't force myself on her, James." His eyes flashed. "Roxi asked me to give her something that you obviously haven't been giving her and I did what she asked."

"Right."

"He's not lying, Logan," Roxi said, breaking in.

"What?" Logan asked, turning to look at her again.

"I asked him to touch me," Roxi said, looking up at the man. "I asked him to make love to me and Victor gave me that. You were gone, Logan. You've been missing for so long and you're sometimes standing right next to me, but you're still not there." She jerked her chin in Victor's direction. "He's there and he's not even my boyfriend."

"But she's my mate now," Victor said smugly, earning Logan's attention. The feral mutant tapped his finger against the side of his neck. "Oops."

Logan looked back at the artist and gently cupped her chin, tilting her head to the side. Victor heard him suck in a breath as Logan saw the mark that Victor had left behind with his teeth. Logan's hand dropped away from Roxi's chin and the artist looked up at him.

"You marked her?" Logan demanded, rounding on Victor with his hands clenched into tight fists.

"And you've been fucking Grey," Victor said, breathing in slowly. His eyes held Logan's dark ones. "I can smell her on you, even if my mate can't. That's where you were while you were supposed to be at Roxi's art opening. It was Roxi's night and you didn't bother showing up. What the hell did you think would happen, James? That she would fucking stand for this bullshit? That I would let you do this to her forever?"

Logan growled and took a step closer to Victor. "You had no right, Victor!"

"You had no right to mistreat and abandon a good mate," Victor snarled, eyes turning gold. "She deserves love and happiness, James, and I'm going to give it to her if you fucking can't. If you're going to around chasing a _married_ bitch, then you don't deserve to have this beautiful woman in your life." He stalked closer to Logan and towered over him. "You will never touch her again, James. You will never hold her or mistreat her. She is not yours anymore. And I will beat your ass into the ground if you ever think about hurting her again, you feel me?"

Logan let out another loud growl and reared his fist back, but a hand wrapped around his arm before he could launch it forward. Roxi stepped forward and gave him a hard look.

"Logan, no," she said firmly, silver eyes flashing. "You're not going to do this."

"Roxi," Logan ground out.

"You're not going to do this," Roxi repeated, tightening her grip on his arm. "You're going to take your ass and you're going to walk out of this room. Logan, you're going to let me go because it's obvious that you've never really been interested in me, only _her_. I've shared your bed. I've listened to you. I just can't do that anymore because you don't do what I need you to do for me." She looked up at him. "I need you to let me go, Logan. Let me be happy and loved and cared after. Because that's all that I have ever wanted."

Victor watched as Logan's eyes lost the black color and returned to their natural hazel. His hand unclenched and he nodded.

"Alright Roxi," Logan said softly.

"Thank you," Roxi said, sliding her hand away from his arm. "I'll come for my things later."

Logan's eyes flashed onto Victor for a brief moment and Victor flashed his fangs at the man, daring him to do something. Logan shook his head and moved past the two, heading out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Roxi stood with her back to Victor, her arms crossed over her stomach. Victor slid his hands along her arms and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You all right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Roxi said, nodding her head. "I did it. I am out of his life."

"And into mine," Victor told her. He pressed his lips against his fresh mark and heard her suck in a soft breath. "Hurts a bit, doesn't it?"

"Different places hurt a bit," Roxi said with a little laugh. "You sure know how to do things to a poor girl, you overgrown pussy cat."

Victor growled and spun her around in his arms, looking down into her eyes. "That name stays in this room, Roxi." He licked his lips and smirked. "I could show you some things that this overgrown pussy cat can do."

Roxi slid her arms around his neck and shook her hair out, her silver eyes glinting. "Bad kitty."

Victor ground his hips against hers, letting her feel his growing arousal. Roxi lifted herself slightly against it and he smirked as he let his lips flirt with hers. "Who's the bad one now, little one?" he teased.

"Mm…do I have to answer that?" Roxi asked, her eyes half hooded.

Victor shook his head and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed, smacking her ass on the way there. Roxi laughed and squirmed.

"Such a bad kitty!" she exclaimed.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Yep, I did that. All of that and some of this is new for me. I have never written about some of this before and so it was kind of weird. But I had fun doing it and I hope that you liked reading it. Please leave a review or two in the little box as a contribution and I will try to get back to you when I can get the time. Thank you so much and have a pleasant day! -Scarlet**


End file.
